Unexpected Surprise
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope is surprised by someone special from her past, will Derek finally tell Penelope how he feels or lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 1

Derek Morgan took a sip of his coffee and stood up and headed out of his office, he was finally finished with his paperwork from the last case, he headed up the hall toward the rest of his team. Reid looked up and saw his tired friend walking into the room and said, "are you finished with your paperwork"?, he yawned and nodded his head yes and said, "finally, what about you guys"?, Reid said, "I finished about half an hour ago I was just waiting on Jayje".

Emily looked up and said, "you look exhausted why don't you head home and get some rest", he said, "I'm waiting on Penelope", Hotch walked out of his office and said, "I just got off the phone with Erin and she has given us the entire week off". JJ walked toward her friends and said, "did I just hear right, did Strauss give us the week off"?, Reid kissed her gently on the lips and said, "you did".

Emily said, "how about Friday we have a cookout"?, JJ said, "that sounds like fun and I know that Henry and Jack will love it", Emily laughed and said, "Jack has been asking us when you guys were going to come back over so he could play games with Henry". Hotch said, "it's to bad that Dave is away on another book tour this month", they all nodded their heads in agreement.

JJ looked up and saw someone stepping off the elevator and said, "wow", Emily said, "what are you looking at"?, she looked over her shoulder and said, "wowwww indeed, who is that"?, JJ said, "I have no idea but he is fineeeeeeeeeee". Hotch walked over and said, "you're drooling sweetheart", she looked at her husband and said, "he's cute but nothing compared to you".

Hotch kissed her lips and said, "ohhhhhhhh you are so getting lucky when we get home Mrs. Hotchner", she giggled and said, "I can hardly wait to get home then". The man walked over to the team and said, "excuse me I was told that Penelope Garcia worked up here", Hotch held out his hand and said, "Aaron Hotchner,  
I'm Penelopes supervisor and this is my wife Emily and this is the rest of our team Spencer and Jennifer Reid and Derek Morgan".

The man smiled and said, "Jase McCort, it's a pleasure to meet you", Derek walked over and said, "how do you know baby girl"?, he opened his mouth to answer his question when Penelope walked into the bull pen and said, "Jaseeeeeee, oh my god". He ran into her arms and hugged her and said, "hi P, ohhhhhhh how I've missed you".

Derek instantly felt something, he wasn't sure what it was but he knew that he didn't like it, Jase said, "I was hoping that maybeeeeeee we could grab an early dinner and talk". She laughed and said, "sure, just let me grab my things and then we can head out" and Derek watched as his best friend turned on her heels and headed back toward her office.

Emily said, "she seemed very happy to see you", Jase said, "I've missed her so much so I got onto my plane and flew down for a visit", Derek said, "how long are you staying"?, he smiled and said, "that depends on P". Derek said, "what do you mean"? and Penelope came over and Jase instantly wrapped his arm around her waist.

Hotch said, "Garcia we are having a cookout at our place Friday night", she looked at Jase and then at her team and said, "that sounds like fun bossman", she looked up at Jase and said, "are you ready to get out of here"?, he nodded his head and said, "ready when you are sweet P". She waved at her team and said,  
"have a good week off crimefighters and I will see you all Friday at the cookout".

Derek watched as a very happy Penelope Garcia stepped onto the elevator, as the doors shut Jase had leaned down and whispered something into Penelopes ear causing her to throw her head back and laugh. Derek looked at the team and said, "well I think I'll head on out, have a good week off and I'll see you all on Friday".

As Derek walked off JJ said, "do you think Morgan is jealous"?, Reid said, "yep", she laughed and said, "do you think that he will tell her how he feels now"?, Reid said, "yep" as he wrapped his arm around her. Emily giggled and said, "a man of few words huh Spence"?, he hooked his bag over his shoulder and said, "yep" causing them all to laugh as they headed toward the elevator. 


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 2

A few minutes later Penelope and Jase walk into her apartment, she takes off her coat and hangs it up while he carries their pizza over and puts it down on her living room table. She walks into the kitchen and says, "beer good for ya"?, he laughed and said, "always P, always", after grabbing 2 beers out and closing the fridge door they walk over to the living room to sit down.

She looks at him and says, "how are you really doing"?, he sighed happily and says, "I'm great P", she took a bite of her pizza and said, "not that I'm not glad to see you but". He smiled and said, "well I need your help", she took a sip of her beer and said, "what can I do for you"?, he said, "I need to know if you can help me pick out a ring for my fiancee"?, she threw her arms around him and said, "ohhhhh my god, are you and Charlotte"?, he laughed as he threw his arms around her neck and said, "yes, I am finally ready to settle down and ask her to be my wife".

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "of course I will help you but where is Charolotte"?, he took a bite of his pizza and said, "she's working and before you ask yes she knows that I'm here". Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhh I can't believe it you are going to propose", he sighed and said, "I love her so so much P and I can't see spending the rest of my life with anybody but her".

Penelope clapped her hands and said, "of course I'll help you honey", he sighed and said, "she reminds me so much of you P, she is so kind, loving and she has the biggest heart". Penelope nodded her head and said, "she is a sweetheart", he grinned and said, "she's suppose to come here after she gets finished with her seminar, I hope that's alright"?, she took another bite of her pizza and said, "of course it is".

Derek was hitting the heavy bag while he listened to music and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Penelope and Jase off his mind, who was this man and why did he decide to come to see her now, why now just when he was ready to finally tell her how he felt. He sighed as he wiped the sweat from his face and thought, "why did I wait so long, why didn't I tell her sooner".

He walked through his house and headed to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water and downed half of it and said, "maybe it's not to late for me to tell baby girl how I feel". He looked up at the clock and saw that it was still kinda early so he headed upstairs for a quick shower before heading over to finally tell her how he felt.

He took the stairs two at a time and walked into the master bathcoom and turned the shower on and quickly stripped down before stepping under the hot water to let it wash away the sweat from his workout. About half an hour later he was dressed and grabbing his things before he headed out the door, he got into his car and pulled away from the curb with a smile on his face.

Penelope was laughing as her and Jase talked about her last trip to California, he looked at her and said, "when Charlotte and I get married I think we are going to try to move closer to Virginia". Penelope smiled and said, "that's great Jase", he put her hand in his and said, "I've missed you P, I've really missed not getting to spend time with you".

They spent a few minutes looking at photo albums before there was a knock at the door, she got up and opened the door and said, "Charlotteeeeeee" and threw her arms around her friend. Jase ran over and said, "honey I've missed you", she stepped inside and said, "I took an earlier flight my seminar ended earlier than it was suppose to and I couldn't wait to see you".

Jase kissed her lips gently and said, "how was traffic"?, she said, "it was a bear, up the road a couple of miles they are working on the road and I didn't think I was ever going to get here". Penelope smiled and said, "I think I'm going to go out for a while and give you two some alone time", Charlotte said, "oh Penelope you don't have to do that".

She grinned and said, "I know I don't have to but I want to", Jase hugged her and said, "thanks P", she winked and said, "anytime honey", she grabbed her cell and said, "it's a beautiful night so I think I will head to the park", he said, "are you sure"?, she said, "I'm sure, now the two of you have fun and I will be home later, much later" as she walked out the door leaving the young lovers alone.

The trip over to Penelopes took a while because of road work so the trip that usually took half an hour took almost an hour, he pulled up in front of her apartment building and jumped out of his car and headed toward her door. He raised his hand to knock and he heard moaning coming from inside and his heart dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 3

He shook his head and whispered, "I'm to late again" and turned and walked toward his car, he got behind the wheel and headed to the closest bar he could and as fast as he could. He walked inside and over to the bar and put a big bill on the bar and said, "keep filling the glass until that's gone"?, he then picked up the cup of dark liquid and downed it and hit the counter for another.

About half an hour later he felt a hand on his thigh and looked up to see a beautiful woman sitting beside him, she leaned in and said, "my names Candy, do you want to dance"?, he downed his drink and said, "why not". He looked at the bartender and said, "I'll be right back" before intertwining fingers with the girl as they headed to the dance floor.

Derek held the woman the way he wanted to be holding Penelope, he held her close to him as they grinded against each other, she felt good, she felt really good in his arms, not as good as Penelope would but beggers couldn't be choosers. After he finished the dance she wrapepd her hand around the back of his head and pulled him down to her for a kiss.

She slid her free hand down and rubbed his crotch and said, "my place is only a few minutes away", he smiled and said, "what are we waiting on"? and headed to the bar to down a few drinks while she excused herself to use the restroom. A few minutes later they were practically falling into her bed with their clothes flying all over the room.

Derek imagined that the woman under him was Penelope as he leane down and crashed his lips against hers, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before everything started spinning and soon went dark. The next thing he knew he was waking up at 6:00 the next morning beside the woman, he raised his head and saw that she was still sleeping so he wobbily got up and got dressed and headed out the door.

He needed a shower and some hot black coffee in the worst way, as he shut the door behind him he couldn't remember anything after they stripped each other and collapsed on the bed. He ran his hand over his head and said, "stupid move Morgan, it was just yesterday that you were professing your love about your baby girl and then you hop on the first available body".

He shook his head as he pulled out onto the freeway, Penelope woke up with a smile on her face, she got up off the couch and started over to the kitchen to make some breakfast when she ran into Jase. He smiled and said, "thanks for lastnight P", she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "anytime Jase", he took a sip of coffee and said, "are we still on for shopping for Charlottes engagement ring"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, just let me know what time you want to go".

Jase nodded his head and said, "how about after breakfast, that way I can spend a little more time with my girl before we head out", she took a sip of her coffee and said, "sounds good". She grabbed her cell and dialed Dereks number to see if he wanted to do something that night but after a few rings it went to voicemail.

Derek was walking into his apartment when his cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and saw "BABYGIRL" flashing, he sighed and hit ignore as he made his way inside. He toed off his shoes and tossed his coat on the couch after he locked the door, he then headed up the stairs and turned the shower on.

Once the hot water started cascading all over his body he closed his eyes and tried to let the water wash away everything that happened the night before but unfortunately it wasn't working. He dried off and put on some shorts, t shirt and running shoes and grabbed Clooney and headed out the door for a long run.

Jase and Penelope were standing in front of the jewerly shop when Derek stopped running, he was across the street in the park and when he looked up and saw Penelope and Jase walk inside he slowly headed across the road. He stood there watching for a few minutes as Penelope pointed to a few rings and then when the attendant pulled one out his heart sank as she smiled as he tried it on her finger.


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Surprises-Ch 4

He watched from outside as she nodded her head and then when he watched Jase wrapped his arms around her that was all he could take so he turned around and headed back across the street. When Penelope and Jase walked outside she looked up and caught a glimpse of Derek and Clooney right before they disappeared into the park.

Jase said, "is something wrong P"?, she said, "I thought I just saw Derek", Jase said, "what's the story with the two of you, are you dating or what"?, she laughed and said, "we're friends Jase". He laughed and said, "honey trust me the look on your face tells me that you are head over heels in love with your best friend".

Penelope sighed and said, "guilty as charged but he doesn't feel the same way about me", Jase wrapped his arm around her and said, "how do you know, have you asked him"?, she said, "nooooooo but he dates beautiful models not fat nerds". Jase said, "I don't want to hear that crap from you anymore P, you are beautiful, sweet, kind and any man would have to be stupid not to want you".

She smiled and said, "thanks Jase, I can always count on you", he kissed her temple and said, "anytime P, anytime", she sighed and said, "sooooo when are you going to ask Charlotte"?, he said, "I was thinking about asking her tonight, any ideas on where I can take her"?, she said, "Fernandos definitely, don't worry I will call and make the arrangements for you".

He smiled and said, "thanks for everything P"?, she winked at him as they headed up the street toward their car, she sighed as she watched the scenery fly by her window as they headed back toward her place. A few hours later Derek was sitting on the couch watching a ball game or trying to watch it when his cell started ringing.

He picked it up off the table and didn't recognize the number so he picked it up and said, "Morgan", he heard the voice from the night before and she said,  
"hello handsome, remember me"?, he said, "yeah, Candy I remember you". They laughed and talked for almost an hour before he reluctantly invited her out for drinks.

Candy smiled and said, "see ya soon lover", he said, "see ya at 8:00" before the call ended, he looked down at his watch and sighed as he got up off the couch to get dressed. About an hour later he was grabbing his things on his way to the door, he opened the door and standing there was none other than his baby girl.

He smiled and said, "what's up baby girl"?, she said, "you look good, got plans tonight"?, he said, "yeah, what about you"?, she wasn't wanting to hold him up so she said, "well handsome, have a good night and I guess I'll see you Monday". He opened his mouth to ask her to come in and his cell started buzzing on his hip.

He took it off and said, "yeah baby I'm on my way", Penelope turned and walked off the porch and said, "night handsome" and by the time he got his cell on his side she was down to the end of his sidewalk. He caught up to her rather quickly and said, "come on P, what's wrong"?, she said, "are you happy Derek,  
are you really happy"?, he said, "baby what's this about"?, she said, "you shouldn't call me that anymore".

He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I've always called you baby and I always will, I don't care what Jase thinks about it", she said, "what does Jase have to do with this"? he said, "I don't have time for this Penelope, I have plans with Candy". She pulled away and said, "that's tuff, you started this and you're going to finish it".

Derek said, "I thought you had plans with your precious Jaseeeeeee"?, she said, "what about you and your plans with your harlot"?, he said, "are you jealous of Candy"?, she said, "I think you're right Derek, I think we need to finish this later". She turned to walk away and that is when she felt herself being lifted up and thrown over his shoulder as they headed back to his apartment.

She kicked her feet and said, "Derek Michael Morgan, put me down now"?, he said, "ohhhhhhhh no you don't, we are going to get everything out in the open and neither of us are leaving until we do" as they walked into his house and he slammed the door behind them. He put her down on the floor and said, "alright baby girl, spill it".

She mumbled something and he said, "speak up Garcia"?, she turned and screamed, "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU"


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 5

His mouth flew open and he said, "wh what"?, she said, "I love you", he smiled and said, "I love you to silly girl", she said, "yeah you love me like a friend right"?, he wrapped his arms around her. He said, "listen to me baby girl", she nodded her head and listened as he said, "I have been in love with you since the day I called you by the wrong name".

She said, "but", he said, "let me finish", she stood there while he said, "do you remember that night after you got shot, how I told you I loved you"?, she nodded her head and said, "I just thought that it was like a friend". He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you, like I want to spend the rest of my life with you kind of love".

She felt her heart racing as he leaned in close to her and just when their lips got ready to touch he pulled back and said, "we can't do this"?, she stood there looking at him. He said, "what about Jase"?, she said, "what about him"?, he said, "I saw the two of you today in the jewerly shop looking at rings and".

Penelope put her finger on his lips and said, "I was helping him pick out a ring for his girlfriend Charlotte, he is proposing to her tonight", he walked across the room and said, "I came to tell you how I felt lastnight but when I got to your place I heard moaning and". She said, "and you thought it was me and Jase right"?, he nodded his head yes.

She said, "I gave them some alone time, I went to the park for a few hours", he looked down at the floor and she said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "last night after I left your place I went to a bar". She said, "and"?, he said, "I got drunk, danced a little and then took a woman back to her place", Penelope felt her heart drop.

He said, "I don't remember anything after we collapsed on the bed until I woke up this morning", she remembered back to when she tried to call him several times this morning. She put her hands on her hips and said, "I tried to call you this morning and you wouldn't answer my call", he said, "I was just walking through the door from being out all night and I didn't want to talk to anybody, especially you".

She turned and said, "I need to go", he reached out to grab her and she pulled away and said, "NO DEREK", he said, "baby listen", she ran out the door and said, "I need some time". As he ran toward the door she slammed it in his face and he opened it just in time to see her climbing into her car and racing away.

He ran his hand over the back of his head and said, "smooth move Morgan, realllllllll smooth", he turned around and slammed the door and headed back over to the couch. When he sat down his cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and saw that it was Candy, he hit ignore and put it back on his belt,  
she was the last person he wanted to see or hear from right now.

Penelope drove down by the water, she loved to go there when she needed to think and boy did she need to think tonight, she got out of her car and walked down and sat on the sand and brought her legs up to her chest and sighed. She wrapped her arms around her legs and said, "ohhhhh hotstuff", she then laid her head down on her legs and allowed the tears to fall.

Derek tried to call her several times but his calls went straight to voicemail, he took a deep breath and dialed Kevin at the BAU, after a few rings he heard Kevin saying, "what can I do for you Agent Morgan"?, he said, "Lynch I need you to do me a favor". A few minutes later he was heading toward Penelope and he wasn't going to let her go this time, he was going to do whatever it took to make her his.

Penelope sighed as she sat there watching the water crashing against the shore, she closed her eyes and listened to the sound for a few minutes, the longer she listened to the waves the more relaxed she was getting. She took a deep breath as she enjoyed the peacefulness of her surroundings, as she looked around she felt so calm and peaceful it was then that she heard a famaliar voice say, "may I join you"


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 6

She looked up at him and weakly nodded her head, he quickly sat down beside her on the sand and said, "baby girl I need you to listen to me", he reached over and took her by the hand. She took a deep breath when he said, "I love you, I've always loved you but the timing was never right for us", she nodded her head yes in agreement.

He said, "between Kevin, Sam, Savannah, Tamara and Jordan we could never get things together", he put his finger under her chin raising her face up so she could look him in the eye and said, "but not the timing is right". She opened her mouth and he said, "do you love me"?, she said, "of course I love you my sexy profiler", causing him to grin.

She said, "it's been you, it's always been you", he caressed the side of her face and said, "why don't we give us a shot, I think that we would be amazing together". She sighed and said, "but what if we try and don't work out, I don't want to lose you", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "first, we will work out and second you will never ever lose me".

She looked up at him and smiled, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, when their lips met it sent goose bumps all over her body and when he deepened the kiss she couldn't help but moan against his lips. When they pulled apart he said, "why don't we get out of here", she smlied at him and said,  
"where do you want to go"?, he stood up and said, "as long as we're together I don't care where we go".

Derek smiled as Penelope put her hand in his as he helped her up off the sand, she wrapped her hands around the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss that started out soft and gentle but quickly changed to hot and passionate. When they pulled apart he said, "god I love you woman", she laughed and said,  
"I love you to hotstuff".  
Penelope sighed happily and said, "it's so beautiful tonight how about a walk on the beach"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "I'd love to", she took a deep breath as they turned and started walking up the beach. The area was so beautiful with the sun setting and an orange glow glistening off the beautiful water as they headed toward the rocks up the beach.

Derek said, "I'm so sorry about everything", she said, "hotstuff you don't have anything to be sorry about", he said, "but lastnight and", they stopped and she put her finger over his lips and said, "I said that you don't have anything to be sorry for, we've both messed up but now I truly believe that we are getting it right".

He kissed her finger and said, "me to sweetness, me to", they then continued walking until they came to the big rocks, they looked around and Derek said, "it is so peaceful here at night isn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "I come here a lot when I need to think". He smiled and said, "what kind of things do you think about when you come here"?, she winked at him and said, "you, me, us, work".

He laughed and said, "you are something else goddess", she chuckled and said, "is that a good thing or a bad thing"?, he said, "good, definitely a very good thing". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ya know we are allllllll alone here", he said, "why Penelope Garcia whatever are you suggesting"?, she wrapped her hands around the back of his head and said, "I was thinking that this would be the perfect spot", she didn't get to finish her sentence because he crashed his lips to hers.

Derek kissed his way from her lips down to her neck and back to her lips as their hands roamed all over each others bodies, when they pulled apart Derek took a deep breath as she started fumbling with his belt. He said, "baby are you sure about this"?, she tossed his belt on the sand and unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid the zipper down and whispered, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life".

He practically growled as he claimed her mouth in another passionate kiss, his hands slowly slid her skirt, slip and panties down over her hips as her hands pulled his shirt off over his head. He looked down at her and said, "I've waited a long time for this sweetness", she swallowed hard and said, "so have I my love, so have I".

He reached around behind her and unsnapped her bra and slowly slid it off her shoulders and said, "you have the most perfect breasts I have ever seen", she blushed and said, "i'm glad you like them". He said, "I love them sweetness", she threw her head back and moaned his name as he leaned down and started to kiss the valley between her breasts.

Penelope put her fingers on his boxers and slowly slid them down over his hips and he pulled away and said, "see anything you like goddess"?, she licked her lips and said, "I love every perfect inch of your body", he smiled as they sank down onto the sand wrapped in only each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter contains sexual content

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 7

Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and then back to her lips as his hands roamed up and down her body, Penelope couldn't believe that he felt the same way about her as she did him. She smiled and said, "I love you Derek", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I love you to my very beautiful baby girl".

Derek quickly climbed between her creamy thighs, he hovered over her smiling down, she said, "we've waited long enough don't you think handsome"?, he said,  
"ohhhhhh yes baby girl, oh yes". A few seconds later they both gasped in pleasure as he slid himself inside her inch for amazing inch and when he was fully inside her he stilled giving her time to adjust to his girth.

Penelope arched her back and wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist letting him know that she was ready to continue, he smiled as he captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. The feel of her body against his was amazing, she felt like silk and smelled like strawberries and cream, he started gently biting and sucking on the sensitive point of her neck earning moans of pleasure from her.

The area was filled with their moans and the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore, they moved as one each working to bring the other to a very explosive orgasm. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back as he pounded in and out of her over and over, she wrapped her legs tighter around him and moaned his name as they were both getting closer and closer to release.

Derek couldn't help but smile against Penelopes mouth as he felt her tightening up around him like a vice, it was like they were made only for each other and that is the way they liked it. A few hard deep thrusts later Derek collapsed on top of Penelopes body, he kissed her lips passionately and whispered, "I love you" before collapsing on the sand beside her.

She rolled onto her side and wrapped her arm over him and sighed happily as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, she looked up at him and said, "that was amazeballs". He laughed and said, "that it was sweetness, that it was", she smiled and said, "that was better than I dreamed it would be".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "so you dreamed about us making love"?, she sighed and said, "everynight since the day you called me Gomez", he laughed and said, "I have had so many fantasies about you and your perfect body". She said, "handsome if only I'd known that you felt the same way I did", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

He gazed lovingly into her eyes and said, "I've been in love with you since that first day when you walked your sexy butt into the office", she ran her hand up his chest and said, "I guess it's the if onlys handsome". He smiled and said, "well now you're mine and you aren't getting away", she kissed his lips and said, "you're stuck with me forever and ever".

Derek said, "forever is a great place to start", she looked at him and said, "is this real, is this really real"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes baby this is real, you are here with me in my arms where you belong". Derek laid his head down on the sand and said, "I can't believe that it has taken us so long to realize how perfect we are together".

She laughed and said, "we're together now my love and that's the only thing that matters", he closed his eyes and said, "true beautiful, very true", as the sun disappeared on the horizon Derek said, "how about we continue this back at my place"?, she said, "you've talked me into it handsome". They both laughed as they quickly got dressed and headed toward their cars.

A few minutes later they were both heading back toward Dereks place where they spent the rest of the night making mad passionate love because they were making up for all the time they've been apart. As they laid wrapped in each others arms they sighed happily as they soon gave in to their exhaustion and fell to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 8

Penelope woke up the next morning to the feeling of Dereks lips on her neck, she smiled and he said, "open those beautiful eyes and look at me baby girl"?,  
she said, "no, I don't wanna". He laughed and said, "why not"?, she said, "what if it's all a dream, what if you aren't really here"?, he ran his hand up and down her side and said, "ohhhhhh I'm really here alright".

He then leaned down and started gently sucking on her neck earning a moan of pleasure from Penelope, she opened her eyes and said, "it wasn't a dream was it handsome"?, he kissed her lips and said, "no baby, it was all amazinglyyyyyyyy real". She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down close to her for another kiss.

When they pulled apart she said, "what's the plan for today"?, he ran his finger down her side and said, "I was hoping that we could spend most of the day if not all of it right here in bed". She grinned and said, "I do love the way you think handsome", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I knew you would baby girl, I knew you would", he then leaned in and claimed her lips with his in another passionate kiss.

Derek pulled Penelope up under him and smiled as he caressed her cheek, she grinned up at him and said, "I love you", he brushed a lock of hair out of her face and said, "I love you to sweetness" before leaning in for another kiss. Just before their lips touched her cell started ringing, she said, "ahhh not nowwwwwww".

Derek laughed as he handed her cell to her, she looked at the ID and said, "it's Jase", she hit talk and said, "hi honey", Jase said, "thank God I found you P". She raised up and said, "calm down Jase, what's wrong"?, he said, "she accepted, we're getting married", she said, "ohhhhhhhh congratulations", he laughed and said, "and we owe it all to you".

She giggled and said, "you owe it to love sugar bear", he said, "where are you"?, she said, "I uhhh I'm with Derek", Jase laughed when he heard kissing sounds in the back ground. He said, "does this mean what I think it does"?, she sighed happily and said, "it does my friend, it does", he said, "I'm so happy for the two of you P".

Penelope said, "it's a good day for all of us then I guess"?, he said, "it sure is", he said, "Charlotte and I would like to take you and Derek to brunch,  
that is if you can tear yourselves away from that bed for a little while". She looked at Derek and said, "Jase and his fianceeeeeeee want to take us out to brunch".

Derek smiled and said, "sure, sounds like fun", Jase said, "great, how about we go to ohhhhh what is the name of that place on Broad Street"?, she giggled and said, "Antonios". He said, "yeah, yeah that's it", she said, "what time do you want us there"?, he said, "wellllll it's almost 10 now so how about we meet there at 11 that way you and Derek can hava a little dessert before brunch".

Penelope snickered and said, "11 sounds good Jase, we'll see you there" after the call ended Derek said, "how about we save some time and take a quick shower together"?, she said, "is a quick shower with you even possible"?, he laughed and said, "we can give it a try". They threw the covers back and jumped up and ran into the bathroom.  
About half an hour later they walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to head out, Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "later you are soooo mine". She kissed his lips and said, "I've always been yours handsome, I was just waiting for you to claim me", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I'm claiming baby, I'm claiming", they were both laughing as they headed out of the house and closed the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 9

The entire ride to the restuaraunt Derek and Penelope kept their fingers intertwined, he brought her hand up to his lips several times and pressed a soft and gentle kiss to it. When they pulled up in front he got out and walked around to Penelopes side of the car and opened her door, he held out his hand and smiled as she put hers in his and slid out of the car.

He leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "and I love you my chocolate kiss", he laughed and shook his head as they both headed inside to join their friends. Jase and Charlotte looked up and smiled as they saw their guests walking toward themm Jase stood up and hugged Penelope and shook hands with Derek.

Penelope hugged Charlotte and said, "congratulations sweetie", Charlotte said, "thank you for everything you've done P", she said, "what did I do, it was the two of you that finally got together. Jase cleared his throat and said, "speaking of finally getting together I hear that you two finally told each other how you truly feel and are finally together".

Derek smiled as he glanced over to Penelope and said, "now that I've got my baby girl I'm not letting her go", she leaned over and kissed his lips and said,  
"nope because you're stuck with me forever and ever". Charlotte said, "if you will excuse me I need to go to the ladies room", Penelope stood up and said,  
"ohhhh I'll go to".

Derek and Jase watched as their dates headed toward the bathrooms, Jase took a deep breath and said, "don't get mad but what are you intentions concerning Penelope"?, he grinned and said, "I intend on making her my bride and the mother of my children". Jase smiled and said, "that's great, it's soooooo obvious that the two of you are head over heels in love".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I've been in love with her since the first day I met her but things just never worked out", Jase said, "I'm glad that they are finally working out for you". He sighed happily and said, "me to, she means the world to me Jase and I will do anything and everything I can to make sure that she is happy".

Jase said, "and she loves you just as much", Derek said, "I owe you an apology", he looked at Derek and said, "apology, for what"?, he said, "when I first met you I was so convinced that you were after my baby girl". Jase laughed and said, "she is one of my best friends", Derek said, "did the two of you ever date"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "but that was a longggggggg time ago, we decided that we were better off as friends".

Derek smiled and said, "Charlotte and you seem like a great fit", Jase glanced over his shoulder and said, "we are, we are a perfect fit, just like you and Penelope ". Derek nodded his head yes and said, "I couldn't agree more Jase, I couldn't agree more", Charlotte and Penelope came back to the table and Jase said, "are you two beautiful ladies ready to order"?, Charlotte kissed his lips and said, "definitley my love".

Their dinner went on for several hours before Jase said, "well P I think Charlotte and I are gonna call it a night", Charlotte winked up at him as he helped her up from her seat. Derek said, "baby girl, can you and I take a walk"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure handsome", they both said their goodbyes as both couples headed toward the door.

When they got outside Jase kissed Penelopes cheek and said, "good night P", she said, "good night Jase, now you take good care of Charlotte", he laughed as he wrapped his arm around Charlotte and said, "count on it P, count on it". Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope as they watched Jase and Charlotte pull away from the curb.

He then intertwined their fingers as they headed toward the park, they walked for a few minutes before they decided to sit down on a bench across from the fountain. Derek looked at Penelope and said, "baby girl, you are the love of my life, you are best thing that has ever happened to me", she caressed his cheek and said, "awwww sug I feel the same way".

He stood up and put his hand in his pocket, he then dropped to one knee, Penelopes heart was racing at this point, he opened the box and said, "this might seem fast but I can't imagine my life without you anymore", ahe swallowed hard as he said, "Penelope Garcia will you marry me"?


	10. Chapter 10

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 10

She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "are you sure"?, he slid the ring on her finger and said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life baby girl". She nodded her head and said, "yes Derek yes", she then threw her arms around him and crashed her lips against his, when they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you".

Penelope said, "I love you to chocolate drop, I always have and I always will", he smiled as he cupped her face in his hands and slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Derek quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her waiting mouth, their tongues battled for control for a few minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air.

Derek said, "I can't believe that you are going to be my wife", she said, "are you taking back the proposal"?, he said, "no no no, never", she laughed and said, "good because now you're stuck with me for better or worse". He kissed her lips gently and said, "no worse only the best from here on out", she sighed happily and said, "how long have you been planning this"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "since the day I called you Gomez".

She looked down at the ring and said, "you've had this ring since then"?, he shook his head and said, "no I've had this ring since you got shot", she said,  
"but handsome that was almost 8 years ago". He nodded his head and said, "I have been dreaming of this day for such a long time and now today it is finally a reality, you Penelope Marie Garcia are marrying me Derek Michael Morgan", she nodded her head in agreement as she leaned in and pressed her lips sweetly against his.

When they pulled apart she said, "is this really happening, are we really getting married"?, he laughed and said, "yeah we are, that is if you'll have me that is". She cupped his face in her hands and said, "ohhhhh yes I'll have you, I'll have you for the rest of my life", he then took his thumb and gently wiped away a tear as it slid down her cheek.

Penelope smiled and said, "how about we head back to your place"?, he shook his head and said, "no", she said, "I thought", he said, "why don't we head back to our place"?, she laughed and said, "alright then handsome why don't we head back to our place and spend the rest of the night celebrating", she kissed his lips and said, "you've talked me into it" she said as she put her hand in his and stood up.

He quickly wrapped his arm around her as they headed back toward the car, the ride back to his place was filled with them laughing and talking about the kind of wedding that they wanted to have. She smiled at him and said, "I would love to get married in the beautiful church on Elm Street", he glanced over at her and said, "the one with the pink dogwood tress in front"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah that one, isn't it beautiful"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "you're beautiful".

She blushed and said, "you might be a litttle biased", he winked at her and said, "maybe so but I know beautiful and you my sexy baby girl are definitley the most beautiful woman I have ever seen". When she heard him talking like that she felt chill bumps go all over her body, she then looked at Derek and said, "you are sooooooo getting lucky tonight mister".

He smiled at her and said, "I already am baby girl, I already am", the rest of the ride to his place they kept their fingers intertwined and talked about where they would like to go for their honeymoon. When they got back to his place he opened her door and smiled as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "maybe we should head inside before your neighbors get a show", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "the only person that gets to see this amazing body of yours is me". She couldn't help but smile as they headed up the sidewalk heading toward the house, he put the key in the lock and pushed the door open and inwardly moaned as Penelope walked inside.

The way her hips swayed in that dress was making him extremely hard, he walked in behind and closed and locked the door before making his way over to her,  
she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. She said, "I love you Derek Morgan", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you Penelope Garcia", he then claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart she gasped in surprise as he picked her up bridal style as they headed up the stairs toward the bedroom, the happy couple spent the rest of the night celebrating their engagement.


	11. Chapter 11

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 11

The next morning Penelope woke up first and smiled as she slipped out from under Dereks arm and slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom, she stopped and picked up her clothes on the way to the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom she walked over and kissed Derek on the lips and then turned and headed down the stairs to surprise him with breakfast.

While Penelope was working on the food her cell rang, she walked over and grabbed her cell and said, "hello", Charlotte said, "morning honey, hope I didn't wake you up". She giggled and said, "no I was up, I'm fixing some breakfast, how are you this beautiful morning"?, she said, "I'm great, something sounds different with you".

Penelope sighed happily as she looked down at her engagement ring and said, "Derek and I are getting married", Charlotte squealed and said, "OHHHHHHH P THAT'S GREAT, CONGRATULATIONS". Penelope laughed and said, "thank you so much", Jase came through and said, "Charlotte what are you squealing about, is something wrong"?, she said, "no honey nothings wrong, Derek and Penelope are getting married".

Jase leaned over and said, "congrats P that's great news, Derek is a lucky man", Penelope laughed and said, "I'm a lucky woman", Charlotte grinned and said,  
"ya know what I was thinking"?, Penelope said, "no what"?, she said, "what if we had a double wedding"?, Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhh I love that idea but are you sure that you don't want to have your own wedding".

Charlotte said, "I love the idea of a double wedding, why don't you talk to Derek and then let me know", Penelope felt two arms wrap around her and said, "I'll call you back later". Charlotte giggled when Jase wrapped his arms around her and whispered something iento her ear, Penelope said, "have fun ?girlie and we will talk later".

Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "you naughty girl, I woke up to an empty bed", she bit down on her lip and said, "I was going to surprise you with breakfast handsome". He sighed and said, "now what are you going to talk to me about"?, she put the food in the plates and said, "Charlotte suggested a double weding and I told her that I would talk to you about it".

He smiled and said, "what do you think about it"?, she said, "I love the idea but this is your wedding to and I want you to be happy", Derek kissed her lips and said, "a double wedding is fine with me goddess". She said, "really hotstuff"?, he laughed and said, "yep, my perfect wedding is marrying you", Penelope laughed and said, "awwwww thanks chocolate drop".

Peneope said, "I'm starved, how about we eat some breakfast"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "breakfast first and then how about a quick showerrrrrr before we head out". She said, "head out where"?, he said, "well if we are going to have a double wedding you are gonna need to talk to Jayje, Em, my momma,  
sisters and of course the other bride".

Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek and kissed his lips passionately and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "everyday it's implied". He then helped her carry the plates over to the table before sitting across from her and enjoying their food, Derek took a bite and said, "this is amazing".

She winked at him and said, "it was one of my moms recipes", he smiled and said, "I'm getting the complete package", she laughed as she picked up her fork and said, "what are you talking about"?, he said, "I'm getting a beautiful wife, our sex is off the charts amazingggggg and on top of that you are a great cook to".

She put a bite into her mouth and said, "easy sugar bear I am not a chef or anything like that", he sighed and said, "it doesn't matter to me if you can cook or not sweetness, the only thing that matters is that you spend the rest of your life as Mrs. Derek Morgan". She stood up and straddled his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and she said, 'spending the rest of my life as your wife is the one thing I want more than anything", he brushed his lips against hers and said, "I love you baby girl, now and forever". She sighed happily and said, "and I love you hotstuff, I always have and I always will", he bit down on his lip as he stood up and they headed toward the stairs.

Penelope said, "what about breakfast"?, he said, "I need you naked now, we can worry about breakfast later", she laughed and said, "I think I've created a monster". He grinned as they stepped into their bedroom, he put her down and seconds later clothes were flying everywhere as they collapsed on the bed wrapped in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 12

About an hour later the happy couple stroll out the front door heading out to meet everybody at the park, Derek glanced at Penelope and said, "ya know what they are going to say don't ya"?, she said, "ohhhhhhh probably something like it took you all long enough to realize that you were meant to be together or maybe welllllllll it's about time".

Derek laughed and said, "I look for Rossi to say something like it's about time you pulled your head out of your ass boy", Penelope cackled out and said, "you are probably right handsome, that definitely sounds like something he would say". He sighed and said, "what did everybody say when you asked them to meet us at the park"?, she said, "they were excited and said that they would bring Henry and Jack so that they could play".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "I can't wait to call you my wife", she smiled and said, "Jase and Charlotte are going to meet us to and so are your mom and sisters that way we can get started with the wedding plans". Derek said, "I have a surprise for our honeymoon", she said, "a surprise huh and just what would that be"?, he said, "now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it"?, she laughed and said, "so true handsome, so true".

A few minutes later they were pulling up at the park, Derek gets out and walks over and opens her door and grins happily as she slides her hand in his as she gets out of the car. He shuts the door and wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her temple before they make their way over toward their waiting friends.

JJ looked up and said, "heyyyyyyy Garcie", Penelope hugged her friend and said, "thanks for meeting us", Rossi said, "wellllll did the two of you finally pull your heads out of your butts"?, Derek looked at Penelope and they both started laughing". Dave looked at them and said, "what are the two of you laughing about"?, Penelope kissed Dave on the cheek and said, "it's just something that Derek said earlier".

Fran looked at the ring on Penelopes finger and said, "ohhhhhhhh my, does that mean"?, she said, "yes Derek proposed to me lastnight and I said yes", Fran hugged her future daughter in law and said, "that's great news honey". Sarah and Desi hugged their brother and Desi said, "it's about time big brother, I didn't think that you would ever realize that you and Penelope are meant to be together".

Henry tugged on Penelopes skirt and when she looked down he said, "you wook happy", she picked up the little boy and said, "I am happy sweet boy, I have never been happier than I am right now". He wrapped his little arms around her neck and kissed her cheek and said, "I lub you", she smiled and said, "and I love you to Henry" as she hugged him tight.

Jack smiled and said, "congratulations aunt P and uncle Derek", Derek rubbed the top of his head and said, "thank you Jackers", he smiled and said, "does this mean that I will be having a little cousin to play with soon"?, Emily said, "Jackkkkkkk", Penelope said, "that's alright Em", she looked at the little boy and said, "I hope so Jackers, I hope so".

Derek said, "we hope to have a house filled with babies one day so that will be lots and lots of cousins for you and Henry", the boys looked at each other and high fived and said, "yessssssss". Penelope laughed and said, "well girlies Charlotte and I were talking about something this morning and we are sooo gonna need your help".

Fran said, "what is your idea"?, Charlotte grinned and said, "we want to have a double wedding", JJ clapped her hands and said, "ohhhhh a double wedding that sounds great, so when, where, how"?, Penelope grinned and said, "we were hoping that we could get started on the arrangements today". Fran sighed so happily and said, "how about we go over here and sit down and start making the arrangements".

Penelope nodded her head as they walked over to the benches to sit down, once they were seated she pulled her computer out of her bag and they started to make the wedding plans. Derek smiled as him and the other men followed Jack and Henry over to the swings, Reid said, "congratulations Morgan, it's about time".

Derek glanced over his shoulder and said, "Penelope is my heart, she always has been and always will be", Jase said, "she's an amazing woman", Derek smiled and said, "they both are Jase, they both are". Derek smiled as he took one final glimpse of his future bride before he started pushing Henry higher in his swing.


	13. Chapter 13

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 13

The next several months flew by with the team busy on cases but when they were home they were busy working on plans for the wedding, it took a while but the arrangements were finally finished. Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed the side of her neck and said, "how are you baby girl"?, she said, "I am tired but extremely happy".

He said, "what's got you so happy"?, she said, "wellllllll it's a combination of you and the fact that we finalized the last of the wedding arrangements a few minutes ago. She turned in his arms and said, "I've missed you", he kissed her lips gently and then ever so slowly kissed his way down to the curve of her neck.

She smiled and said, "ohhhhh yessss, that feels so good", he laughed and said, "if you thank that feels good just give me a minute", she said, "I'm afraid that you are gonna have to hold that thought". He pulled back and looked at her and said, "why"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "wellll tonight is our rehearsal dinner, or did you forget"?, he sighed and said, "yeah baby I forgot".

She ran her hand down his chest and said, "well how about after we get home we spend the rest of the night in each others arms"?, he winked at her and said,  
"consider it a date". He looked down at his watch and said, "we better head out or we are going to be late", he then held out his arm and smiled as she looped her arm through his and they headed out the door.

Penelope sighed as she looked out the window, it was so beautiful out tonight, the stars were shining bright and there was a slight breeze which was making the air fill with the scent of lavendar. She slid her hand over and intertwined fingers with Derek, he grinned at her and said, "you look so beautiful tonight baby".

She winked at him and said, "why thank you kind sir", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "you are very welcome goddess, so very welcome". Once they finally arrived at the restuaraunt they got out of the car and walked inside hand in hand, Charlotte looked around just in time to see Penelope and Derek walking into the room.

Jase intertwined fingers with his soon to be bride as they made their way over to them, Charlotte hugged Penelope and said, "you look beautiful", she laughed and said, "thank you, so do you". Jase smiled as he kissed Penelopes cheek and said, "you are the second most beautiful woman here tonight", she winked at him and said, "you clean up pretty good yourself".

Derek smiled as the four of them headed over to join everybody at the tables, JJ smiled and said, "are you guys getting nervous about the wedding tomorrow afternoon"?, Derek and Jase said in unison, "YES". Penelope and Charlotte looked at each other and then at JJ and Charlotte said, "I definitley am, what about you P"?, she looked at Derek and said, "I feel like I have a million butterflies in my stomach right now".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "this time tomorrow you will be Mrs. Derek Morgan", she smiled and said, "and I can hardly wait to know that all of this chocolately goodness is allllll mine" causing everybody to laugh. Fran grinned and said, "now don't forget all of the girls are staying with me tonight because we don't want any bad luck".

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "but momma we", she held up her finger and said, "don't but me Derek Michael Morgan", he held up his hands and said, "alright momma alright". Penelope kissed his cheek and whispered, "we'll have the rest of our lives to be together", he sighed happily as he led his fiancee toward their table.

The next several hours was spent by the family laughing and having a great time and before the night came to a close the dance floor was filled with happy smiling couples wrapped in each others arms. Derek walked Penelope out to his mothers car, he backed her against the car and claimed her lips with his and he couldn't help but smile as Penelope moaned against his lips as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they reluctantly pulled apart when they heard the group clearing their throats, Penelope blushed and said, "sorry guys, guess we got carried away". Derek grinned as he then watched the other men kissing their wives and girlfriends before they got into their cars to go their seperate ways for the night.

Reid kissed JJ and Henry and waved as they got into the car, Jack hugged his dad and said, "I love you dad", Hotch ruffled his sons hair and said, "I love you to Jack, now you be good for momma okay"?, the little boy nodded his head and said, "I will daddy". Dave kissed Fran on the lips and said, "I'll see you in the morning Bella".

Fran winked at him and said, "that you will Dave, that you will", the men then stood there watching as their wives and girlfriends cars pulled away from the curb.


	14. Chapter 14

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 14

The next morning Penelope woke up with a huge smile on her face, she held up her hand and looked at her engagement ring and said, "in a few hours I'm going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan". She threw back the covers and headed toward the shower, she wanted to get ready so that they could head out as soon as humanly possible.

Derek opened his eyes to the sight of Reid standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand, he raised up and took the coffee and said, "thank you so much I really needed this pretty boy". Reid laughed and said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, he sighed happily and said, "nervous and happy at the same time, does that make sense"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "it definitely does".

Penelope took a deep breath as she headed down the stairs, when she stepped into the kitchen she heard her future mother in law say, "good morning honey",  
she grinned and kissed her on the cheek and said, "good morning Fran". Sarah said, "how did you sleep"?, she said, "pretty good I think", Desiree laughed and said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, she said, "nervous, veryyyyyyyy nervous but I guess that's normal isn't it"?, Fran, JJ and Emily in unison said, "YESSSSS".

Derek threw back the cover with one hand while holding his cup of coffee in the other, he stood up and said, "am I the last one up"?, Reid laughed and said,  
"yep, everybody else is downstairs waiting". He said, "I need a few minutes to shower and throw some clothes on", Reid said, "remember all of our suits are hanging up downstairs since we are going to be getting dressed at the church".

Derek nodded his head and said, "how's Jase this morning"?, he said, "nervous, very nervous but Hotch finally convinced him to try to eat something since it's going to be a longggggg day". Derek said, "I don't know if I can eat anything or not", Reid said, "we have a fruit platter downstairs on the table and cereal, juice and of course more coffee".

Derek said, "the fruit sounds good", Reid said, "ohhhhhhh it is, it's really good especially the watermelon, did you know that", Derek laughed and Reid said,  
"now might not be the best time to tell you that huh"?, Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "thanks for everything Reid", he said, "anytime Morgan,  
that's what family are for, right"?, he hugged Reid and said, "that it is pretty boy, that it is" before he turned and headed into the bathroom.

Henry looked over and waved at Penelope as JJ wiped his mouth, Penelope said, "how are my two handsome nephews this morning"?, JJ grinned and said, "they are both hyper this morning, veryyyy hyper". Desiree laughed and said, "I gave them chocolate chip pancakes this morning", Penelope laughed as she took the cup of coffee Emily was handing her.

Desiree said, "soooooo have you changed your mind"?, Penelope said, "changed my mind about what"?, she said, "marrying my big brother of course", Penelope took a sip of her coffee and said, "nope, I am finally getting that hunk of chocolate love and I'm not letting him go now or ever". Emily grinned and said,  
"there you go PG".

Derek hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where Rossi looked up and said, "welllllll here comes the groom", Derek laughed and shook his head and said, "one of them". Jase took a sip of coffee and said, "are you as nervous as I am"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes I am but I can't wait either is that weird"?, Hotch said, "not at all, I was the same way when I married Em".

Dave said, "so where are you guys going on your honeymoon"?, Derek said, "Penelope was talking to momma last week about that beautiful house down on the beach sooooooo I bought it and we are going to spend our honeymoon there". Jase said, "she is gonna love that", Reid said, "where are you taking Charlotte on your honeymoon"?, he said, "she wants to go to Bermuda soooooo we are going to spend a week aloneeeeee in Bermuda".

Hotch said, "Em and I went on a cruise", Reid said, "Jayje and I were married in Vegas in the middle of a case sooooooo we went to Hawaii for a week after the case was over". Dave grinned and said, "yes and if I recall correctly it was 9 months later that Henry was born", Reid said, "what can I say we had a greattttttt honeymoon".

Jase said, "I can't wait to have babies with Charlotte", Derek said, "I can't wait to have babies with Penelope either", Hotch said, "there is nothing like when they put that little baby in your arms for the first time". Reid said, "when they put Henry in my arms for the first time I knew that I would do anything to keep him safe, the amount of love that you feel is overwhelming to say the least", Hotch nodded his head in agreement.

A few minutes later Derek wiped his mouth and said, "let's get this show on the road, my baby girl is waiting on me", the men laughed as they grabbed their suits as they headed out the door. Penelope smiled as she put her cup in the dishwasher as JJ said, "are you ready to get married"?, she nodded her head and said, "lead the way girlies, lead the way because my hot chocolate is waiting on me", as they grabbed their things and got the boys they all laughed as they headed out the front door.


	15. Chapter 15

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 15

About 90 minutes later Derek was pacing back in forth in the grooms room of the church, Dave said, "Morgan if you don't sit down you are going to have to buy carpet for this room". He stopped pacing and said, "sorry Dave I'm just so nervous and I need to see Penelope", Reid said, "you can't see her Morgan, not yet".

He said, "can I hear her voice at least"?, he looked at the other men and they nodded their head and Jase said, "hey if he gets to talk to Penelope then I get to talk to Charlotte". Dave grinned as he dialed JJ's number, after a few rings he heard, "what's up Rossi"?, he said, "we have two veryyyy nervous grooms out here that need to hear their brides voices".

JJ laughed and said, "well we have to nervous brides that would love to hear their grooms voices", JJ and Dave put their cells on speaker and seconds later they heard Derek saying, "I love you baby girl", she grinned and said, "I love you to hotstuff", Jase said, "I love you Charlotte", she said, "I love you to Jase, so so much".

Dave looked at Hotch and said, "love looks so good on them don't you think"?, Hotch put his hand on Daves shoulder and said, "yeah it does Dave", Reid took a deep breath and smiled as he walked over to join Hotch and Dave giving the grooms some alone time with their brides. A few minutes later they watched as Derek ended the call.

Hotch said, "is everything alright"?, Jase said, "everything's fine and they are as nervous as we are", Reid said, "98.23% of couples are nervous on their wedding day". Derek laughed and said, "thanks pretty boy", Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "we need to head out to the front of the church", Dave said, "and I need to go and get my girls".

The girls were all laughing when there was a knock at the door, Fran said, "I'll get it", she walked over to the door and smiled when she saw Dave standing on the other side. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "you look beautiful Bella", she said, "and you clean up rather nice to Dave".

Emily and JJ hugged Penelope and said, "we're going to go and take the boys out to the front of the church and we will meet you at the double doors", she nodded her head and said, "see you in a few girlies". Fran, Sarah and Desiree kissed and hugged Penelope before making their way toward the door, Dave then walked over to Penelope and Charlotte and kissed their cheeks and said, "you two look beautiful".

Charlotte said, "thank you Dave", he said, "well it's almost time, are you two ready to get married"?, the girls looked at each other and smiled happily before looking at Dave and nodding their heads yes". He said, "I want you two to know that I am so happy for both of you and that I wish you only lives that are filled with joy, happiness, love and lots and lots of babies", both girls laughed.

Dave looked down at his watch and said, "it's time", they both took deep breaths as he opened the door and stepped out into the huge hall, he then held out both arms and smiled as Penelope took one arm and Charlotte took the other. He looked at them and said, "this is your last chance to change your mind girls,  
are you sure about this"?, they laughed and in unison said, "YES".

Dave walked the two beautiful brides to the double doors and watched as the doors opened and JJ started walking up the long aisle first, she looked so very beautiful in her peach dress. After she was at the front Emily then started making her way up to the front of the church, Emily looked just as beautiful as JJ did as she stopped in the front of the church.

Dave, Penelope and Charlotte stepped to the door and stopped, Derek and Jase both took deep breaths as they watched the love of their lives step into the back of the church. Dave said, "here we go girls", Penelope and Charlotte looked at each other and smiled as the wedding march started and they started the slow walk up the long aisle to the men that they would love forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 16

As the two nervous grooms watched their brides walking up the aisle toward them their hearts started racing, the way they looked in their gowns was taking Derek and Jases breath away. When Dereks eyes met Penelopes they both smiled, Jase winked at Charlotte causing her to grin at him, it seemed like forever before they finally made it to the front of the church.

Dave kissed Charlotte on the cheek before putting her hand in Jases, he then turned and kissed Penelope on the cheek and then happily put her hand in Dereks before he turned and walked over and sat down beside the mother of the bride. The minister smiled as he looked out over the crowd and said, "love it what brings us together here today".

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as the minister said, "the love of these two special couples", he looked out over the crowd and said, "who gives these two brides to these grooms"?, Dave stood up and said, "I do" before sitting back down. He looked at JJ and Reid and asked for the rings, everybody in the church watched as they handed the rings forward.

The minister handed Jase and Charlotte their rings and said, "Jase do you take Charlotte to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love her, honor and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and forsaking all others as long as you both shall live"?, he smiled at her and said, "I do" as he slid the ring on her finger. He looked at Charlotte and said, "Charlotte do you take Jase to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to love him, honor and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and forsaking all others as long as you both shall live"?, she held back the tears as she said, "I do" as she slid the ring on his finger.

Penelope sighed happily as the minister said, "Derek do you take Penelope to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love her, honor and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and forsaking all others as long as you both shall live"?, he smiled happily and said, "I do" as he nervously slid her wedding band onto her finger.

The minister then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope, do you take Derek to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to love him, honor and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and forsaking all others as long as you both shall live"?, she felt her heart racing as she said, "I do" and everybody then watched as she slid the ring onto Dereks finger.

Fran reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face as the minister said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two beautiful couples can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he sighed happily and said, "well then by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husbands and wives".

Derek and Jase smiled lovingly into their brides eyes, the minister then said, "Derek, you and Jase may now kiss your brides", they both then slowly raised their brides veils. Derek cupped Penelopes face into his hands and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Penelopes, Jase smiled as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Charlottes.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", Jase said, "I love you Mrs. Smythe", the brides both smiled as they leaned in to get another kiss from their husbands. They then relucantly pulled apart when the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Derek Morgan and Mr and Mrs Jase Smythe".

As the two happy couples started making their way back up the aisle they were met by the applause of their family and friends


	17. Chapter 17

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 17

When they stepped into the reception hall Derek pulled his beautiful bride into his arms and kissed her lips gently, when they pulled apart he said, "well how do you feel Mrs. Morgan"?, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "I feel amazing my love, simply amazing". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you", she grinned as he leaned in for another kiss.

Charlotte grinned when Jase whispered something into her ear, she pulled away and said, "I can hardly wait", he wiggled his eyebrows as his hands slid down her body and he said, "me either Mrs. Smythe, me either". Derek and Penelope intertwined fingers as they were called to the center of the huge floor by the DJ.

When it was announced that it was time for their first dance they wrapped their arms around each other and seconds later When A Man Loves A Woman started to play. Penelope smiled up at her husband and said, "this is one of my favorite songs", he winked at her and said, "and I thought that it would make a great first dance song for us".

She sighed happily as his arms wrapped around her tighter and she laid her head down on his chest, they danced their way across the room as their friends and family watched. Penelope couldn't help but smile when she heard Derek singing the words in her ear, she closed her eyes and relished the feeling of being in the arms of the love of her life.

Jase kissed the side of his wifes neck earning a moan of pleasure, she bit down on her bottom lip and whispered, "if you don't stop that we are gonna get into sooooo much trouble". Jase laughed and said, "what possible trouble could we get into, after all it's our wedding day", Charlotte leaned in and said, "well I don't think it would go over to well if we were caught making love in the middle of our reception, now do you"?, he sighed and said, "okayyy but you soooooo need to make it up to me later".

Charlotte grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh I will, I will", he wrapped his arms around her and sighed happily as they watched Derek and Penelope as they danced across the room. After the dance ended Derek intertwined fingers with his baby girl and led her over to join the rest of the team, once they sat down at the table he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

Penelope sighed happily as she watched Jase and Charlotte as they danced their way across the floor to one of Charlottes favorite songs Here And Now, they watched as Jase wrapped his arms lovingly into her eyes. Penelope leaned in and whispered, "I'll be right back I need to go to the ladies room". He kissed her lips passionately and said, "hurry back beautiful".

She stood up and said, "don't worry angel I'll be right back", he inwardly moaned as he watched her butt sway as she walked away from the table, Fran sat down beside her son and said, "it is so good to see you both so happy baby boy". He sighed happily and said, "thanks momma", she said, "I just wish that your father could have been here with us today".

Derek nodded his head and said, "me to momma and then today would have been perfect", Fran put her hand on his and said, "I believe that he's here today in spirit". Derek smiled at her and said, "I think dad would have loved baby girl, what about you"?, she nodded her head and said, "definitley honey, he would have loved her as much as I do", Derek nodded his head in agreement.

Penelope headed into the stall and closed the door, as she was sitting there doing her business she heard the door open, she sat there and listened as two ladies started talking. She couldn't help but listen as one of the women started talking about her friend named Candy and how she had went to a bar one night and hit on this sexy specimen of manhood.

Penelope was trying to be quiet so that she could listen to the conversation, she knew that if she made any noise that they would leave and she wouldn't get to hear what happened. One of the girls said that Candy had managed to slip something into the gorgeous mans drink and then got him to agree to head home with her.

The woman said that Candy had told her that once she got the man back to her place that the only thing she got to do was kiss him a little before the drugs kicked in and he passed out. Anger started filling every pore on Penelopes body as the girl said, "Candy wanted the man to think that they had made love so she laid down beside him on the bed and pretended to be asleep when he woke up the next morning and anxiously made his way out of the room.

The girl laughed and said that Candys plan failed because she heard that the hot man had married another woman, Penelope couldn't help but smile knowing that Derek hadn't slept with Candy but had fallen asleep. After the women exited the bathroom she made her way back to the reception hall and her gorgeous hunk of a husband.

She sat down beside Derek and he said, "what's got you smiling baby girl"?, she put her hand on his thigh and said, "you will never guess what I heard while I was in the ladies room". Derek listened to Penelope talk as she filled him in on what she had heard in the bathroom and as he listened a huge smile graced his lips knowing that he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life.


	18. Chapter 18

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 18

The reception continued on for several hours as the two happy couples cut their cake, enjoyed delicious food, laughed and danced the evening away with their family and friends. Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "I love you Mr Morgan", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you Mrs. Morgan, always have, always will".

Dave walked over and said, "kitten may I have this dance"?, she put her hand in his and said, "you sure can my italian stallion", Derek winked at her as he watched Rossi lead her to the center of the room. He then stood up and walked over to his mom and said, "may I have this dance momma"?, she grinned and said,  
I would love to dance with you baby boy".

When they got to the center of the floor Fran said, "today was beautiful wasn't it"?, Derek nodded his head yes as he glanced over at his wife and said, "it sure was momma, everything was perfect, just perfect". Fran said, "I truly believe that you have found your perfect match", he laughed and said, "me to momma,  
me to, she fits me perfectly doesn't she"?, Fran giggled as she nodded her head yes at her son.

Jase and Charlotte sat in each others arms and watched as Derek and Penelope met each other on the dance floor, Derek then gently wrapped his arms around his wife and pressed his lips against hers. Charlotte said, "they are so perfect together aren't they"?, he kissed her lips and said, "they are my love, they are".

Jase then looked at his bride and said, "they are as perfect together as we are beautiful", she sighed happily as she laid her head down on his shoulder, he then kissed the top of her head and said, "we need to head out soon, our flight leaves in about 90 minutes". She nodded her head yes as they stood up and made their way over to Derek and Penelope.

Penelope smiled and said, "are you two heading out"?, Jase kissed her on the cheek and said, "yeah our flight leaves in like 90 minutes and traffic this time of night can sometimes be a bear". Derek grinned and said, "that it can", he kissed Charlotte on the cheek and said, "you look beautiful Charlotte", she laughed and said, "you clean up pretty nice to Derek".

Derek and Penelope made their way over to their family and friends after they watched Jase and Charlottes limo pull away from the reception hall, after they said their goodbyes Derek intertwined their fingers as they headed toward their waiting limo. Once they were inside he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips passionately.

When they pulled apart he whispered, "woman the things you are doing to me", she ran her hand across his crotch and said, "are like the things you are doing to me handsome". They looked up and waved at their family as they pulled away from the curb, Fran smiled as she watched the car carrying her son and new daughter in law disappeared around the corner.

Dave wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you", she grinned and said, "I love you to", he said, "how about we head back inside and grab our things and head back to my place for the night"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I love the way you think agent Rossi". He brushed his lips against hers and said, "I knew you would Mrs. Morgan, I knew you would".

The ride to the airport was spent with them making out in the back of the limo, Penelope pulled away breathless and said, "hotstuff we need to stop, we need to stop". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I can't control myself around you sweetness", she laid her head against his and said, "I need you so bad right now, so so bad".

He grinned as they pulled up in front of the beach house, he got out and held his hand to his new bride and said, "we're here sweetness, we're here", she put her hand in his and grinned as she stepped out of the car. Penelope said, "ohhhhhh Derek, it's beautiful and I was just talking to your mom about this place a few weeks ago".

He kissed her lips and said, "I know baby that's why I bought this place for us", she looked at him and said, "it's ours, this place is ours"?, he kissed her lips and said, "it's ours and I thought that this would be a great place for us to start our married lives together". She smiled and nodded her head and said, "that it is handsome, that it is".

As the happy couple headed inside they intertwined their fingers as they made their way up the path toward their honeymoon getaway


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter contains sexual content

Unexpected SUrprise-Ch 19

The newlyweds walked to the front door and stopped, he pulled out the key and put it in the lock and pushed the door open, Penelope started to walk through the door but gasped in surprise when Derek picked her up in his arms. She looked at him and said, "hotstuff what are you doing"?, he kissed her lips ever so gently and said, "carrying my bride over the threshold".

They stepped inside and he kicked the door shut with his foot, he then placed her gently on the floor and said, "well what do you think sweetness"?, she walked around and said, "ohhhhhh Derek it's beautiful". Derek wrapped his arms around her from behind and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, she giggled and turned around and said, "everyday it's implied".

Penelope smiled as Derek then intertwined their fingers and said, "come baby girl, let me show you our room", as they headed up the stairs he filled her in on the hot tub he had put in the master bathroom and how they would hopefully be testing it later. When he opened the door to their bedroom she stepped inside and said, "ohhhhhh my God Derek this is amazing".

As she looked around she saw flowers all over the room, all her them her favorites, there was romantic music playing and on the floor was rose petals from the door to the bed. She walked over to the king sized bed and said, "everything is perfect Derek", he walked over and said, "you're perfect baby girl, you are what's perfect here".

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, when their lips met it was like something came over them and soon their clothes were only a distant memory. Derek picked her up and laid her down in the center of the bed and got down on his knees and joined her on the bed, he leaned down and started kissing his way up her body and didn't stop until his lips met hers.

Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek and said, "make love to me Derek", he kissed her lips as he got between her creamy thighs, seconds later they both gasped in pleasure as he slid inside her. She instantly wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as he slid even deeper inside her, she arched her back as she welcomed his girth.

Once he was fully inside her he started out a slow pace that was sure to bring them both to an explosive release, they moved as one slowly at first but that chanced when she started raking her nails up and down his back. Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck stopping long enough to whisper, "I love you" into her ear before kissing his way back up to her lips.

Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air, Penelope rolled them over so that she was on top, he loved to watch her bouncing on top of him. She rode him hard and fast making their mutual release only a few seconds away, when he felt her starting to tighten up around him he rolled them over so that he was on top.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name over and over as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, they moved as one until several long minutes later they both exploded in orgasm. He collapsed on the bed beside her and quickly wrapped his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope looked up at her husband and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", Penelope said, "I can't believe that we're married, that you're mine", he laughed and said, "believe it sweetness because I'm yours and you're mine". She kissed his lips and said, "now and forever handsome, now and forever", he wrapped his arms a little tighter and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you".

She grinned and said, "I can't wait for that either hot chocolate", he laughed as he rolled her under him and crashed his lips against hers, a few minutes later the room was filled with their moans and groans as spent the night making passionate love.

One chapter left


	20. Chapter 20

Unexpected Surprise-Ch 20

Epilogue-5 Years Later

Dave laughs as he looks out and watches Spencer chasing his 3 year old son Ethan across the yard, Fran walks out and says, "what are you laughing about over here"?, he pointed to Reid and Ethan and said, "he's cracking me up honey". JJ walked out into the yard rubbing her growing stomach and said, "I swear this baby is laying on my kidneys".

Fran put her hand on JJ's shoulder and said, "how much longer till she'll be here"?, JJ sighed and said, "5 weeks Fran", she blew out a deep breath and said,  
"5 weeks". JJ smiled when her now 10 year old son Henry walked over to her and handed her a glass of tea, she kissed his cheek and said, "thanks honey" and then watched as he ran off toward 13 year old Jack Hotchner.

Emily walked over carrying her 2 month old son Mitchell and said, "how are you holding up Jayje"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "other than peeing every 15 minutes I'm doing pretty good". Emily said, "ahhhhhhhh yeah I remember that feeling of peeing alllllllll the time", JJ smiled when Emily handed her the little bundle of joy.

Hotch walked toward Dave with his 5 year old daughter Holly running right behind him, Fran said, "Holly looks more and more like her momma everyday", Hotch grinned and said, "I totally agree with you Fran". Penelope looked up and smiled when she saw Charlotte carrying her 4 year old daughter Alexis in her arms while Jase was carrying the carseat that was carrying their 5 week old son Mitchell

Derek said, "awwwww he's beautiful, just like his momma", Jase said, "heyyyyyyy", Charlotte kissed Jase on the cheek as she headed over toward Penelope and the rest of the girls. Jase said, "how's Penelope"?, Derek said, "she's great, the morning sickness has finally passed", Jase said, "how are the twins"?, Derek pointed over to Sarah and Desiree and said, "my sisters wanted to play with them".

The twins were 3 years old and both looked like their mother but acted like their father, Jase said, "they're gorgeous", Derek said, "Amber is sooooo much like me". He looked over his shoulder and said, "Amy is more like Penelope I think but to hear baby girl talk Amy is more like me than I am", both men laughed as they headed over to join Hotch and Reid.

Penelope took a sip of her lemonade and said, "it's a beautiful day isn't it"?, JJ nodded her head yes and said, "it is Garcie and we couldn't have picked a better day for this cookout". Emily looked up in time to see Hotch taking the meat off the grill and said, "well it looks like we will be eating soon so I better go in and get the stuff out of the fridge".

Fran said, "here Em, I'll help you", Emily grinned as they got up and headed toward the house, JJ looked at Penelope and said, "sooooooo how are the hormones treating you this time around"?, she said, "I can't get enough of my husband". JJ laughed and said, "I bet he isn't complaining", she giggled and said, "nope not at all".

Charlotte said, "Jase lovedddddddddd the pregnancy hormones", JJ said, "yeah so did Spence, I think most me do", all three women laughed and JJ said, "I sooo can't wait for some of that potato salad, it smelled sooooo good". Penelope said, "Fran made it so it will be delicious", Charlotte said, "I brought the double fudge brownies for you Penelope".

She grinned and said, "yummmmmm, I have been craving them and my chocolate drop of a husband all day", JJ leaned in and said, "are you trying to tell us that you and Derek haven't had sex at least 3 times today"?, she shook her head and said, "no I'm not saying that, as a matter of fact we barely got finished when Dave, Fran and the girls came over".

Charlotte laughed and shook her head, everybody was laughing and talking when Dave said, "alright everybody dinner is served", the tables filled up very quickly. The children sat at one table and the adults at the other tables, Penelope smiled as she watched her daughters eating their food, they reminded her so much of Derek that she couldn't help but smile.

As the cookout continued the yard was filled with the sounds of laughing and talking as they spent the day having a great time as a loving family, as Derek watched everybody he knew that he owed his happiness to an unexpected surprise. As he remembered back to his jealousy of Jase the first time he met him he knew that if he hadn't come to visit Penelope he might not have admitted his feelings and they might not be together.

Derek raised his beer and said, "I'd like to make a toast to unexpected surprises", everybody raised their glasses and in unison said, "TO UNEXPECTED SURPRISES". The yard was then once again filled with the sound of talking and laughter as they spent the rest of the evening caught up in memories of the good times they've all spent together as a family.


End file.
